


On the Ropes

by buckybleeds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gags, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, every time a bell rings a trash partier gets their wings, htp is its own warning, implied fist of hydra, just assume it's worse than the tags, look for a short fic and a single illustration it's doing a lot of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: Steve never made it out after the fight on the bridge and Pierce decided to work out some frustration in a team-building exercise.(much horribleness follows)
Relationships: Alexander Pierce/Steve Rogers, Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier (NOT Bucky)/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2019





	On the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Reverend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reverend/gifts).



> Written and illustrated for @The_Reverend for the Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2019. Their request was for "Steve, Bucky, and Pierce; nudity and bondage (specifically classic gags)" and with instructions to go for it because no squicks or DNWs were requested.
> 
> BABE I WENT FOR IT. I hope you enjoy. Happy New Year!
> 
> Also, funfact, the casts/arm binders that Steve is wearing are inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990164  
> A lot of the rest was inspired by tenlittlebullets' "Blood from a Stone" - the seminal HTP gangbang fic.

Brock was going to have about seven heart attacks once he stopped drooling.

"So I take it you've been busy while I was out," he said, staring through the one-way glass at the mass of ground hamburger that used to be Steve Rogers.

Rollins smirked.

"Busy's one word for it."

Brock thought about trying to banter with Jack but lost interest as he tried to catalogue the sheer number of fucked up things that had happened to Rogers in the last four days.

The Hydra branded on his chest must have been from a while ago because it was pretty faded, but the handprints up and down his left side must have been fresh because bruises never lasted more than an hour on his perfect, golden, superheroic skin.

Mostly, though, Brock couldn't stop staring at the blood running down Cap's long, toned thighs and the matching freshness of the blood on the Asset's left arm.

The blood up to its fucking elbow.

"Why's he standing like that," Brock murmured. Rogers was almost on his tiptoes but holding his weight off his feet by pulling against the massive casts that chained his hands to the ceiling. It was like he was holding a half pull-up, it must have felt awful.

"The chain is looped through the base of the plug," Rollins said, standing up and stripping off his tac vest to hang it on the back of his chair. "He lets his weight down and the plug goes deeper and then - "

Rollins gestured to the closest part of the lurid tableau, Secretary Pierce was seated in an antique leather chair. In one hand he held the Asset's shocklead and a snifter of brandy. In the other he had a thin black leash that trailed from Pierce's fingers to Rogers' thigh and behind him. Rogers grunted and relaxed his arms, panting around the bit gag in his mouth. The Secretary twitched his thumb and Brock heard a low buzzing start up.

The bit gag did _nothing_ to stop the little whimpers that forced their way out of Rogers' throat. His jaw worked around the gag and he clenched his eyes shut tighter, whining against the stimulation.

Brock was transfixed. Brock was in love. He wasn't sure who with yet, but the blossoming feeling of want and adoration and hunger in his chest had to be love, right?

"What's that hanging between his legs," Rumlow asked. He leaned against the cool glass with one arm and tried to be subtle about sliding the other hand into his pocket. It probably didn't work.

"A bell," Jack said, sliding his belt out of its loops and coiling it up on the desk he'd been sitting at to observe the action.

"A bell? Why the fuck - "

But just then Rogers' whining changed pitch until he gave up all pretense and let out a wet, sucking sob.

His cock was locked down in a minuscule cage but that didn't stop him from twitching his hips and trying to find some friction to alleviate the relentless buzzing and pressure in his ass. The movement translated into the bright, clear pealing of the little silver bell.

The Secretary moved his thumb again and the sounds of the vibrating plug and the little bell both stopped, leaving Rogers' panting breaths loud in the silence.

"Mr. Rollins, I believe you're next on deck," Pierce called. "Tell Rumlow to add his name to the roster and have him bring me one of the Cubans from my desk when he stops drooling."

Rollins clapped Brock on the shoulder.

"You heard the boss, champ," he said, and swung open the door to the dark, fascinating little room.

The air that blew in as he closed the door reeked of jizz and blood.

Rumlow glanced around and saw the list of names on the whiteboard behind him. He added his own to the bottom and went off in search of the Secretary's cigars, wondering if he should take a minute to crank his hog - there were eight names between him and Rollins on the board, it wasn't like he wouldn't have time to get ready to go a couple rounds with the Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you know what's hard to draw are hands and eyes and I didn't even mean to skip drawing them but somehow I managed a complete illustration of three people with zero hands and, like, half an eye.
> 
> Initially this started as just the illustration because the gift request said "art preferred" but about the time I was drawing the bell I decided it could use. Um. Let's call it "a CAPtion."


End file.
